Mirror
by spooksfan08
Summary: Companion piece to Truth. Harry survived the encounter with the Thriller Killer but it is still having an effect on her. Dempsey is determined not to let his fear of losing her win while someone from Spiking's past is back to haunt them. Can Chas help keep his friends safe or is a trip to Wales going to be the one thing that breaks them?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer Not mine. Dempsey and Makepeace are the propery of London Weekend Television and ITV. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**

**Mirror.**

Dempsey splashed cold water on his face as he fought to control the nausea building within him. They had been through tough times before, had close calls before but this was too much. This was almost more than he could take.

"Jeez." He mumbled as he picked up the small hand towel next to the basin. "She's ok. She's alive." He reminded himself as he looked in the mirror. His face still wet he watched his reflection wondering when it had happened. Chas had alluded to it more than once. But it was only now he was prepared to admit his friend and colleague could be right. America wasn't home any more. New York was just the place he grew up. Here was where home was. Where she was. He dried his face with the towel before flinging it in the general direction of the linen hamper. He left the bathroom and wandered along the hallway, her hallway and stood in the doorway to her bedroom.

"She's fine." He mumbled. His breathing settling as he realised she was sleeping, curled on her side with the duvet pulled around her. "Sleeping like a baby." He smiled to himself before stepping back into the hallway. He took a deep breath, glad that he had looked in on her, glad that she had asked him to stay with her for the night, even if it was only in the spare room. He knew the image of her laying on her back in the blue transit van would forever be etched on his mind. He had expected to find her body, knowing he was too late but unable to stop his feet as he sprinted over the park towards the van. He knew he would forever have the sound of that particular gun shot in his memory. Shaking his head he knew the rest of the team had been just as worried as he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chas pulled his t shirt over his head as he prepared to get ready for bed. His wife had long since settled down for the night, knowing Chas needed some time before he would be able to relax enough to get some sleep. She opened her eyes as he lifted the duvet.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Chas smiled before slipping into bed with her. Jackie had been with him since he had started on the force, he knew she understood when there were bad days he couldn't always turn off his emotions and get back to normal.

"Bad day?"

"Yeah." Chas sighed. "But it was almost worse. Sorry I woke you." He kissed her gently. "And sorry I was home so late."

"It's the job." Jackie smiled. "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah." Chas smiled slightly, knowing his wife genuinely liked his friends. "I think Dempsey was a bit more affected than the rest of us." Jackie frowned as she rested her head on his chest. "Is Harry ok?"

"Why do you ask?" Chas frowned slightly.

"You said Dempsey was more affected. If anyone else was hurt you'd say the whole team but for whatever happened to get Dempsey upset it has to be something to do with Harry Makepeace." Chas smiled, knowing his wife was right.

"She's ok. Physically they both are."

"Maybe this made him realise." Jackie sighed, knowing Chas would be clueless. "If he nearly lost her, if it was that close maybe that will make him realise. Maybe she will too."

"Realise what?"

"What the rest of us have seen since they met." Jackie yawned. "Go to sleep." Chas hugged her tightly, knowing he had no idea what Dempsey must be feeling but he knew he never wanted to go through what Dempsey had. He just hoped his wife was right and his friends would realise what they had before it was too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N May just leave this as a one shot. It's been a long time since I wrote anything for D&M. Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. This story takes place around a month after my story Truth? I'd love it if you read that too. Please let me know what you think, this was only going to be a one chapter but my reviewers persuaded me to continue it. Hope it's ok.

A Feeling

Dempsey looked around the room, uncertain how he had got there. Blinking the memories of the night before had come back to him. Dave had been shot. He was the youngest and least experienced member of the team but Spikings and Harry saw something in the young DC that he hadn't. Not until the young man had faced down an armed robber. He yawned and stretched, realising it was the second time in the same month he had found himself waking up in Harry's bedroom. Only nothing had happened and he was fine with that. They were taking their time. It was about not rushing things. They had all the time in the world. Smiling he realised it was the first time he had thought that when it came to women and relationships. But then this was him and Harry and that made all the difference.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir." Chas walked into the inner office as the senior officer looked up.

"Yes, Chas."

"Dave's mum called. He's ok."

"Good." Spikings sighed. The youngest member of the team had worried them all but it seemed he had picked up the same gun-ho tendencies the older members of the team shared. Spikings just hoped it would serve the younger officer well. "Chas, how are thing with the team?"

"Same as ever." Chas shrugged his shoulders.

"And those two?"

"Dempsey and Harry."

"Who else?"

"They're the same as ever." Chas lied. He had noticed the subtle difference. Smiling slightly he wondered if his wife had been right the night he had got home later than usual after their encounter with the Thriller Killer. "Harry is tougher than she looks."

"Yes, well." Spikings frowned. "I am aware of that. And before you say anything I know she is a bloody good copper." Chas smiled slightly. "It is Dempsey I am worried about. It was him that found the man's body. It is him that thought he had lost a second partner."

"History repeating itself." Chas agreed. He had all known they had expected to find Harry's body and arrest the man responsible. Chas had seen how the case had affected his friend early on. How she had identified with the victims more than they had, how he had got under her skin. What none of them had suspected, or even considered was how the case had affected the man who had found her.

"Exactly." Spikings nodded. "He's a loose cannon at the best of times. Keep an eye on him. I know Harry needed some leave after what happened. That's understandable. He kept working through and I am not all together sure that was a good idea."

"It's what he does. Carry on."

"Not always the right thing to do. Keep an eye on him."

"Yes, Sir." Chas nodded before leaving the office. He didn't notice his boss turn back to the paperwork on his desk and frown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Dempsey walked into the kitchen as Harry made tea. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded, her oversized jumper almost covering her from head to foot. Dempsey smiled slightly, knowing if they didn't move he wouldn't have time to go home to change clothes before work. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Like a baby." He lied. "You?"

"I called out again. Didn't I?" Harry sighed. "I woke up and you were there. So I guessed I must have."

"Maybe." Dempsey sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"It does." Harry watched him, aware he looked almost exhausted. "You need to rest as much as I do. Maybe you should go back to your flat tonight."

"You trying to get rid of me?" He raised an eyebrow. Harry rolled her eyes.

"No, the opposite." She paused. "I don't want you making yourself ill."

"Then you could get a sexy nurses' outfit."

"Never going to happen." She smiled back. "You need a night in your own bed. Alone." He stepped towards her and kissed her cheek before grabbing a mug from the kitchen counter. She watched him go as the familiar sense of worry dug into her stomach. She knew they were partners, that she had chosen to come back to SI10 and that they had finally admitted their feelings but something was wrong. The aftermath of the Thriller Killer case wasn't just affecting her. She shook her head before rinsing her mug and following him out of the house. Something was wrong, she just didn't know what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer thanks for the reviews so far. I still don't own D&M**

**Sleepless**

Spikings stared at the A4 paper on his desk and cursed. He had known the divorce papers were coming but he hadn't expected to be so angry about it. Shaking his head he picked up the folder next to it and began to read statements Dave and Chas had taken the previous day. It was going to be a long night, but he was determined his team would face down anyone who wanted to say SI10 were gunho cowboys. It was just going to be easier said than done.

"Bloody woman." He growled, relieved that none of his team were there to hear him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dempsey cleaned his teeth and tried to avoid his own gaze in the mirror. Harry had been right. He was exhausted. He had found her in the back of a blue 1979 ford transit van a little over a month ago. In that time she had taken annual leave, almost had a nervous breakdown and nearly left the force. He had realised what Chas had long since thought and now he realised he hadn't slept a night through since that fateful night.

"Harry." He shook his head. "Why do you always have to be right?" He threw his toothbrush back in the jug at the side of the sink and headed back to the bedroom, knowing he was going to miss her but he needed to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_No."_

_The darkness engulfed the van as another wave of nausea washed over her. She was terrified. The gun pointed straight at her head as she watched the mad man smile at her. She narrowed her eyes, determined not to beg for her life. Above all else she as a police officer and she would not beg a common criminal. Suddenly the lights changed. Dempsey was there, one hand out as if to pull her from the van. Seconds later the gun fired, pushing him back as she screamed. Her lungs burning with the smell of gunpowder and sweat as Dempsey's lifeless body fell to the tarmac below._

_"James." She was breathing heavily as her eyes snapped open. "Oh God. James."_ Suddenly she was on her feet, looking for her training shoes and car keys as she went. It was a dream. She knew in the rational part of her mind Dempsey was at home, in bed, sleeping. The irrational part of her mind had to see him. Had to know he was alive and well, not dead on a cold night laying in his own blood as she screamed. Moments later she was starting the engine of her car, hoping she was doing the right thing and her partner wouldn't think she was going insane or turning into a pitiful, needy woman who couldn't cope without a man in her bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Jimmy. What the?" The darkness changed as he saw the body of his old friend fall in front of him. Coltrane's men laughed as he pulled his own gun. His friend was dead but he was damned if he was going to let this man get away with it. He swung the gun to his left, trying to focus on his target. Suddenly a blue van was in his line of fire, parked and apparently abandoned in the cold night air._

_"Harry?" He knew he was running, always running. There wasn't enough time. He sprinted across the tarmac, across the small patch of grass until he reached the position of the van. Only the van was further away, unable to reach it in time he yelled hs partner's name. Jimmy was already dead, he couldn't fail her too. "HARRY!" He pulled his gun, fired at the lock on the back of the van door. "HARRY!" He fell silent, knowing it wasn't only the shot from his gun that had pierced the air. Seconds later the van door opened to let her dead body fall back. A bullet hole in her forehead. Dempsey shook his head, unaware that Chas dragged the killer away. Only she mattered. Only her. He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face._

_"No. Not you. Not like this." He brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face as her eyes stared up at him. He knew she was gone. This was an empty shell, not the woman he had fallen for. He sobbed as he held her, not caring who saw._

His eyes snapped open. Breathing heavily he swore, unable to shake the image his subconscious had created. Part of him wanted to get dressed and go over to Harry's place. Just to see she was ok. Just to prove it to himself that she was sleeping peacefully in her own bed. "Harry."

"Yeah?" His eyes snapped to his right. She was stood in the doorway, tears filling her eyes. "Spare key." She explained as he swallowed hard.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She paused. "You?"

"Me? I'm great." He sat up, swinging his bare legs out of bed. Harry kept her eyes on the floor. "You?"

"I heard you cry out." Harry changed the subject.

"From your place? I knew you had good hearing but." He smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to check."

"That I'm alive? I was about to call you but I didn't want to wake you." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she blinked back tears.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for, Princess."

"You lost one partner. No one thought how this would affect you." She raised her eyes to his.

"Harry." He ran his thumb over her lips, silencing her. "As long as you are ok. That's all that matters to me." She smiled slightly, raising herself on tiptoes to kiss him gently on the lips. He smiled slightly before pulling away.

"James." He kissed her again, surprised at her use of his first name. "Can I stay?"

"Princess, I thought you'd never ask." He felt his heart rate speed up as she took his hand and led him back to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon. And yep this stays as a T rated so I'll let you think about what may have happened between this chapter and the next x


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Back to Reality**

Harry opened her eyes as the early morning sunshine filtered through the blinds. She blinked a couple of times, remembering the events of the night before. She had expected to spend the evening alone with the television for company. Then her nightmares had become even more violent and disturbing, so she had made her way to Dempsey's apartment only to find him in the midst of a nightmare.

"You think too much." She turned to see Dempsey wake slowly beside her. "You ok?"

"Yes." Harry stared at the ceiling. "You?"

"Best night sleep I've had in a long time." He smiled at her. "You?"

"I shouldn't have disturbed you." She turned on her side to see him watching her. Dempsey smiled softly and she had to look away. "I didn't intend to come here last night. It just sort of happened."

"Harry." He could sense her pulling away from him again. They'd been together since he had followed her to her father's house but things had yet to go any further than a few kisses and trying to keep their feelings under wraps where Spikings and the others could see. Dempsey wasn't totally convinced that Spikings hadn't known about them all along. "Nothing happened. We just shared a bed."

"I know." Harry sighed. "And I didn't mean for you to see me like that."

"How?" Dempsey sat up and looked at her as she hugged her knees beneath the bedclothes.

"Like some weak and feeble woman." Harry looked away as she spoke.

"Hey, you weren't the only one having a hard time staying asleep." He rested a hand on her back as she closed her eyes. "Harry, it's ok not to be the tough guy all the time."

"Who said I was the tough guy?" She turned her head to face him, angry but unsure why. "You said it yourself, Dempsey. Life is hard, then you die."

"Not for you." He looked at her. "Harry. Come on." He watched as she swung her legs out of bed before trying to find her trainers that had been abandoned the night before. He ran a hand over his face, aware Harry had kept her running clothes on the night before while he was in little more than his boxers. "Can you throw my jeans this way?" He immediately regretted asking as the denim hit him in the face. "Harry!"

"What?" She turned back to him. "We spent the night together."

"I know."

"We slept in your bed."

"I know. I was there." He frowned. "Oh."

"What?"

"That's what this is about." He pulled his jeans on before standing up. "You came over here and you assumed I'd take advantage of you."

"Like to see you try." Harry huffed.

"I wouldn't do that." Dempsey stated. "I was going to call you when I opened my eyes. I had to. I know it's stupid but I had to see you were alive."

"Dempsey." She sighed as the anger left her. "Of course I am."

"Don't tell me that wasn't the reason you came over? You had to see that I aint dead for yourself." The phone in the living room began to ring as they stared at her. She had no idea why they were arguing. It wasn't as if he had dragged her to bed and as he had pointed out, they had barely touched. Both exhausted and apparently content to spend the night asleep with the reassurance the other was still ok seemingly enough to satisfy them. It did make her wonder why he hadn't tried anything when she knew he had more than enough experience when it came to women. Dempsey marched into the living room and answered the phone as she watched him go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Spikings snapped as the three detectives sat in the SI10 office. Chas stared at the desk while Dempsey propped his feet on the desk next to his. "Is the meaning of this?"

"He was released from prison, Sir." Harry stated calmly, aware that the men in the room were bordering on homicidal.

"Eight years. That scum had eight years! I was there at the sentancing." Spikings snapped. Chas and Dempsey glanced at each other. Harry nodded.

"I know, Sir." She agreed. "I was a WPC then."

"So what is he doing on the streets? This has his mucky little paws all over it." He threw the crime scene photographs on the desk in front of Chas.

"William Jones, aged 50." Chas read the notes. "Convicted of perverting the course of justice, money laundering and attempted murder."

"Nice guy." Dempsey frowned. "You think the assault on Fairbank Street is him?"

"I think it is his little calling card. Letting us know he is back." Harry picked up the photo and threw it on the desk in disgust. "He is a nasty piece of work. I saw the victim's wife back then. She was terrified."

"So we find him. See what his little message is to us this time. It seems to me he enjoyed prison too much to be unable to go back there. Find him." Spikings yelled as the three detectives began to go through statements that the uniformed officers had collected the night before. None of them were aware of Spikings watching them from his office doorway hoping that Jones' return wouldn't mean the end of his team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n more soon. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I still don't own Dempsey and Makepeace.**

**Case in Point?**

"So who was this guy?" Dempsey glanced up as Harry pushed his feet off her desk.

"Bad news." Spikings started. "You were in New York when all this happened."

"Yeah, when was this? Eight years ago? And he's out now. Jeez." Dempsey read the handwritten notes in front of him. "How can you do this and be walking the streets again? I will never understand your legal system. "

"Well, we are more advanced than the USA." Harry glared over the paperwork in her hand. "I was with that poor man's widow. She was terrified. Absolutely terrified."

"Her husband was murdered in front of her." Chas ran a hand over his face. "Not something she was going to get over easily."

"Especially not at seven months pregnant." Spikings shook his head, remembering the petite blonde that had cried in front of him. "This man has to be stopped."

"We don't know it is him." Dempsey looked up. "Plenty of sick and depraved people in the world. We see that on a daily basis. You know that."

"If it isn't him." Harry placed the papers on her desk. Spikings shot her a look. "All I am saying if it isn't him then we have another very dangerous man out there."

"I thought you said he was convicted of attempted murder?" Dempsey looked up.

"He was." Chas nodded. "William Jones had a brilliant defence lawyer. Probably paid for by the money he laundered. Anyway, his victim Steven Morris died three years later. He killed himself."

"Because of what that man did." Dempsey stated rather than asked. "Jeez. He had a kid."

"Two actually." Harry sighed. "Carly was two when it happened. Dylan was born just after it happened. At least Carly will remember her father." She sighed, looking back at the paperwork. Dempsey watched her for a moment. He still had no real idea what the argument had been about that morning but he knew something was under her skin. He knew the so called Thriller Killer case had almost finished them, that she was still having nightmares about it, combined with those her ex husband had caused. Harry ignored him and carried on reading her paperwork.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spikings slammed the phone down on his desk and swore. His soon to be ex wife was the most annoying and infuriating woman he had ever met. Her lawyer was proving to be a close second. He looked up as Chas walked into the office.

"Sir."

"Any news on William Jones? Has he crawled out from underneath that stone he's hidden under?"

"Not yet." Chas paused. "I spoke to Morris' wife earlier. She doesn't live in London anymore. She took the kids to Cardiff a year after he died."

"Cardiff? Did we see a Welsh connection at the time?"

"SI10 didn't exist then. So no, but she says Carly and Dylan are doing well."

"That's good news at least. Do you remember what he said? The day he was dragged away to the cells? Because I do. And Chas, to be honest if I could have got my hands on him there and then we wouldn't have this to deal with now."

"No Sir." Chas narrowed his eyes. "But then SI10 would never have existed and you would be serving life for murder." Chas watched as Spikings nodded. "He is not worth dirtying your hands with. I said that then, when I was a PC. You know Harry and I jumped at the chance to try out for this unit. You know what SI10 has achieved. Don't throw it all away on a vendetta."

"Marjorie Proops eat your heart out." Spikings smirked as Chas held his gaze. "You're right. Of course." The middle aged welshman glared. "But I remember he said he was going to come back for Julie Morris and he was going to finish what he started."

"Why her? That was what I always wondered. I could understand him saying he would finish her husband but Julie?"

"She was my informant." Spikings crossed the office, closing the door as he went. "Julie knew her husband was involved in something dangerous. She knew I was DI at her local nick, so she came to see me."

"She knew you personally?" Chas frowned. "You were both married. I mean."

"You better watch what you mean." Chas raised his eyebrows as Spikings snapped at him. "Julie Morris and I knew each other because, if you read the notes clearly you'll see she worked in the shop opposite the police station. A small corner shop, owned by Raj Sungupta and his daughter Susharma."

"Ah." Chas knew there was no way his boss was going to admit he was more affected by this case than he ought to be. Chas could see the older man was scared and he had no idea why. Closing his eyes for a moment he wondered if he was the only officer in the department that would be able to remain objective about the case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anyway." Harry walked alongside Dempsey as they headed towards the shop opposite the now closed police station. "There is nothing to say Raj still owns the shop."

"You were a WPC." Dempsey smirked slightly. "Uniform and everything."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Dempsey." She rolled her eyes. "Yes I had a uniform. No you are never ever going to see me wearing it."

"Don't need to, Princess." He smirked as she glared. "Mental image already there."

"Behave yourself Dempsey." She bit her bottom lip, loving how they were back to innocent flirting again. Although after the night before she wasn't sure there was anything innocent in it anymore. It still got under her skin that he had barely touched her the night before. He had told her he loved her, followed her to her family home when she had been on the verge of a nervous breakdown, kissed her as though his life depended on it but now? Now she had no idea what was going on.

"Don't I always?" He feigned innocence before pushing the shop door open.

"Harry!" An elderly indian man walked around the counter to greet her. "It has been such a long time. You look well. Gita is in the back with Susharma and the children."

"Children?" Harry smiled at him. Dempsey looked on, wondering why the older man was so pleased to see her.

"My grandchildren. Zafar is three, Sunita is eighteen months. A real handful. Like her mother." He ushered them into the back. "Bring your friend with you. I know Sush and Gita will be so pleased to see you. Did I tell you my son is at univeristy?"

"Really?" Dempsey smiled.

"Now I feel old." Harry smiled at him. "How old is Nikil? I am sure he was a baby last I saw him."

"Eighteen." Raj smiled "And you are not here to catch up on old times. Are you?"

"No. Sadly not." Harry glanced at Dempsey as the old man shook his head.

"Is she ok? Julie? She was never the same after Steven died."

"We have been in contact. Her and the children appear to be safe."

"Good." He nodded his head. "But something tells me I am not. If I was, you wouldn't be here, would you? He's out. Isn't he? That man I gave evidence against. That excuse for skin and bone is out." He watched as Harry nodded.

"I."

"Well, thank you for letting me know." Raj ran a hand over his face. "Eight years ago you and your boss. The Welsh man said me and my family would be safe."

"I know." Harry paused. "We had no idea why he was released early. You will be safe. You and your family. But I need to know why Julie came to us in the first place. What did he have over her that made her turn to us?"

"I am afraid." Raj glanced at his wife when she walked into the room. "I am afraid I do not know the details. But Steven did. That was what I believe drove him to his end. It was too much. To love someone and have them betray you in such a way. It killed him."

Harry closed her eyes for a moment, knowing Dempsey was watching her. She had a feeling she had some explaining to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Dempsey and Makepeace.**

**Tell All?**

Harry shoved her hands in her pockets as she followed Dempsey along the rain-soaked street. Speaking to the shopkeeper and his daughter had unsettled her. It was well known that Spikings had been the DS of the local police station.

"So? How close was Spikings and the vic's widow?" Dempsey asked as she opened the car door.

"Don't." Harry stepped into the car and started the engine. "I was a WPC then. I barely worked with CID, until this case. Julie was heartbroken when I spoke to her. She loved her husband. Unfortunately she got caught up with this mess. Steven paid the price for it."

"Harry." Dempsey frowned, wondering what he wasn't being told.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think we have something." Chas stated as he walked into his senior officer's room. "William Jones has been told he has to live in a Bail Hostel for the first six months after his release and see his probation officer at least once a week."

"Do we have a name for his probation officer?" Spikings almost spat the question out.

"Catherine Evans."

"And where is this Catherine Evans?"

"She works out of the West London Probation Office. I called, she is working today."

"Get Laurel and Hardy over there. See what they can find out. And for God's sake tell Dempsey to tread carefully!" Spikings snapped. Chas nodded, knowing he was on thin ice if he questioned his boss further. Spikings never got emotionally involved in a case. It wasn't like him to get upset when a case was active.

"Yes Sir." Chas stepped out of the office wondering if he could work out what was going on. Spikings closed his eyes before running a hand over his face. He was exhausted and knew there was a way to go before he was able to rest. Standing to make sure his office door was securely closed he picked up the phone on his desk.

"Julie. It's Gordon. We need to talk." He closed his eyes as the woman on the other end of the line hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry parked the car outside the West London probabtion service and stared out the window. She didn't want to talk to the woman she had met a few years earlier.

"Harry?" Dempsey touched her arm. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Harry bit her lip. "Catherine Evans. I have had dealings with her before."

"How?"

"Not professionally." Harry sighed. "She knew Robert."

"Your ex?" He raised an eyebrow. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. You could say they knew each other well. Very well." Harry opened the car door and headed towards the drab looking office building. Dempsey cursed under his breath wondering if he would ever be able to keep her safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N more soon


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**The Case of the Ex?**

Harry walked into the small drap office with Dempsey just behind her. The receptionist glared at her as Harry pulled her warrant card from her pocket.

"Police?"

"Yeah." Dempsey nodded. "And we want to talk to your boss."

"Catherine has no active cases at the moment." The board looking woman sighed. "We only see police by appointment."

"Not today." Harry snapped. Dempsey tried not to smile as her cut glass English accent caught the woman's attention. And who might you be?"

"Leanne Smith."

"Well, Leanne." Harry snapped. "Catherine Evans may well be your boss but right now you listen to us. I strongly suggest you step into that office and tell her Detective Sargeant Harriet Makepeace and Lieutenant James Dempsey are here to see her."

"Leu, what?"

"I'm NYPD, technically." Dempsey shrugged. "Long story, now Leanne. Run in there and do as Sargeant Makepeace says."

Leanne smiled coyly at him before disappearing into the inner office.

"How do you do that?"

"What can I say, Makepeace?" He smiled his best charm smile. "I'm irresistable."

"In your mind." Harry muttered as he raised an eyebrow. Seconds later Leanne returned with a slim blonde woman who looked more annoyed than he could ever remember seeing anyone.

"I am told you wish to speak to me."

"Catherine." Harry stepped forward.

"My office." Catherine turned on her heel before leading them into the small inner office with dirty venetian blinds and cigarette stained ceilings. An overflowing ashtray sat on her desk next to an electronic typewriter and a huge law encyclopedia.

"William Jones."

"There are a lot of people by that name." She rolled her eyes, already bored with the conversation.

"Yeah." Dempsey agreed. "But the one we are interested in was on your books. Recently released from prison. Assault, GBH, a whole load of other not so gentlemanly little tricks."

"There is such a thing as client confidentiality." Catherine snapped. Harry glared at her, ignoring Dempsey completely. "I couldn't tell you anything, even if I wanted to."

"Thirty minutes and I can have a search warrant. Rip this office to pieces, find what I want and leave you to clear up the mess. Twenty or so uniformed officers ripping the place to shreds should be enough to embarrass the service. I can see your manager loving that." Harry stepped nearer, knowing she had Catherine in a corner. The thinner woman nodded.

"Ok, ok." She picked up a heavy filofax. "It's in here somewhere" Moments later Harry was holding a post it note in her hand. "Oh and Harriet?"

"What?" Harry turned to face her.

"Give Robert my love." Harry stepped forward as Dempsey placed a hand on her arm.

"She is not worth it." He spoke calmly, ushering her out of the office. Harry stalked away from him, furious that she had been close to losing control and even more furious Dempsey had seen it.

"What was that in there?" Harry rounded on him.

"You tell me, because Princess you do not behave like that." He watched as she walked towards the small Ford Fiesta.

"Trust me, Dempsey you don't know the half of it." He grabbed her arm as she reached the driver's side of the small car and held on.

"No. I can see that. So tell me." His voice softened as she bit her lip. "Tell what is going on, because right now Princess I am lost."

"I."

"One minute you are running to your father's house."

"I had leave."

"Then you are back in work, creeping into my place in the middle of the night and biting my head off any chance you get. And for once I aint got a clue what I did wrong."

"What? Just this once?" Harry rolled her eyes.

"So? Tell me." Harry paused as the grey clouds above them began spitting rain over the earth below. "Because Harry, I am lost." Tears filled Harry's eyes as she avoided his gaze.

"I."

"This is me, Harry." He rested both hands on her shoulders. "This is us. Tell me."

"I'm sorry." She closed her eyes as he pulled her into his arms. "I'm going mad. Every time I close my eyes. Every time. I'm back there. A gunshot. A single gunshot and you're gone. It isn't me in that van. It's you and I can't lose you."

"You ain't gonna." He whispered as the rain began to fall. He was glad the office block they had just left had no windows on the side they were stood. There was no one to watch what he had been expecting to happen. It seemed Harry's confrontation with Catherine was enough to finally let her explode. In that moment the case was the last thing on his mind. Harry was too important. "I promise." He kissed her hair as he felt her tears. She froze for a moment.

"Or."

"You're him."

"Him? Robert." Dempsey had never met the man but hated him more than the devil himself. "I am not Robert Makepeace."

"I didn't say it made sense. But."

"He had an affair with Catherine, didn't he." He felt her nod against his chest. Swearing under his breath he pulled her away from him for a moment. The rain ran freely down both their faces.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Among others. Then he would say it was my fault. Too single minded, had a little job I was too involved with. Not pretty enough. Not sexy enough. No good at. You know." She flushed and began stammering. Dempsey shook his head.

"This case has everyone worked up." He brushed her soaked hair out of her face "But I promise you I am not him. I would never treat you the way he did. I would never." He watched as she bit her lip. "I thought you trusted me."

"I do." She looked up, surprised at the tears in his eyes, but knowing should anyone else see he'd blame them on the rain getting in his face.

"Then how can you? How can you think?"

"It's me." Harry began shivering in the cold as the rain drenched her to the bone. "I'm sorry."

"No." He hugged her tightly. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I get it now. I get why you were annoyed with me this morning. Jeez, Harry." He sighed as she touched his face. "Don't you know I dreamed about waking up with you."

"So a face full of denim wasn't what you were picturing?"

"You throwing my clothes at me? No. Not exactly. But when the time comes. When we are both ok with everything that happened then." He kissed her gently. "Then everything will fall into place. Then, everything will be dynamite."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Not how I planned this chapter but please review and let me know. Will update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**We are going where?**

Spikings marched out of his office, towards Chas' desk. Clearly annoyed the Welshman was in no mood to wait for Chas to realise he was standing there.

"Any sign of Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee?"

"Harry and Dempsey? No. Not yet."

"Tell them to come into my office. The moment they get in."

"Sir." Chas nodded before returning his attention to the typewriter. "Dave's mum called. He's being discharged home tomorrow. He's fine."

"Good." Spikings nodded, although the youngest member of the team seemed to be the most annoying he genuinely liked the young DC. "At least we have some good news today. Chas, I want those two in my office the moment they return. I have spent the last two hours on the phone trying to swing some co-operation from our counterparts in South Wales. I do not want those two to blow it."

"Wales?" Chas looked up.

"It's where Julie is. Her and the children may very well be in danger. I just wanted to reinterview her. See if there has been any trouble since she moved there."

"And Harry and Dempsey need to go to Wales to do that?"

"Well, if Mohammed won't come to the mountain." Spikings snapped. "Yes, we need to know. She is the only survivng witness. Stephen was so badly injured that he killed himself. He couldn't live with what that man did."

"I just don't like the idea of us being outside of London. It never really goes well." Chas reasoned. Spikings raised an eyebrow before marching back to his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dempsey guided a calmer Harry back to the car as the rain began to abate. He was still worried about her but knew she would only open up to him again if she really had to. He shook his head, hoping he had been belived. She meant more to him than any woman he had ever known, she had to see that? Surely. He walked around to the driver's side of the car, surprised that she didn't argue with him.

"Charlie Oscar." Harry rolled her eyes as she picked up the radio.

"Charlie Oscar One. Over." She spoke.

"You are wanted back here." Chas' voice came over the crackly radio. Dempsey pulled a face.

"So nice to feel the love, Chas."

"Just get back here." Chas continued. "I don't want to know where you are now and I don't think Spikings will. Just don't be long getting back here. Either of you."

"On our way." Harry sighed as Dempsey started the engine. All she really wanted to do was go home and bury her face in her pillow, forget all about her ex husband and his numerous affairs and try to sleep. It seemed she wasn't going to be so lucky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Harry stared at Spikings as the older man sat behind his desk. Dempsey leant against the office wall, equally amazed at what he was hearing.

"You are to go to Cardiff. Meet DCI Brett Sullivan and his team. They are also major crimes."

"Not SI10." Dempsey clarified. "These guys wont be armed."

"No. They do not carry firearms as we do." Spikings stated. "But you will also have to leave yours behind in London." Dempsey's eyes grew wide. Harry smirked at the idea of Dempsey not having access to his firearm. It was probably the most absurd thing he had heard in years.

"How can we go there? Won't we be treading on their toes?"

"Makepeace, I have cleared it. Now I have reason to believe a key witness is in danger and we still have no idea if the dead man is linked to all this. All we do know is that this case is taking on a life of its own and I don't like it." He watched as Harry tried to find the words she needed. The case was too personal to all of the original team. She wanted to protect them as much as she wanted to stop history repeating itself.

"Cardiff, by 8pm tonight. Keep in contact. As for places to stay, Brett is arranging a B&B for you near the station." He returned to his paperwork, effectively dismissing them. Moments later they were both in the outer office with Chas watching them.

"Cardiff. But that's another country." Dempsey sighed.

"No, it's the capital city of another country, Wales to be exact." Harry sat at her desk. "I don't believe this."

"I don't like this either." Chas stated. "This is not right, it just isn't right."

"So? We talk to Julie and come home. Simple."

Harry couldn't help but smile slightly at Dempsey calling London home. She just hoped he was right.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Cymru?**

Dempsey drove in silence towards the small police station on the outskirts of Cardiff. All they knew was they had to meet a WDC Bethan Jones who would give them details of where they were staying. He didn't like not knowing the background to the case. He knew it had all happened when he had been in New York, but he knew it had affected his boss and Harry. That worried him. If Spikings was concerned enough to start liasing with the police force he had left as a constable then something was really wrong.

"Harry?" He looked over to where his partner was sleeping. She looked even younger when she was sleeping, as if the cares of the world had been taken from her. He smiled slightly, wishing that really was the case. "Harry? Hey? Makepeace. We're here."

"Oh." Harry woke up, realising Dempsey had parked the small white fiesta in the car park of the 'Central Police Station.'"Sorry."

"Come on, lets see what 5 star accomodation Bethan can provide for us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stood next to Dempsey as they waited for the impossibly young police officer to end the call. She rolled her eyes as she saw them watching her.

"No. Tell, Mrs Evans we already have her statement." She paused. "No, I do not want to talk to her again. Llinos, please. I have two detectives from the Met waiting for me. I have to go." She hung up. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." Harry smiled at her. "It's fine. We were told to speak to you about our accomodation."

"Oh yeah." Bethan nodded. "I was expecting two blokes."

"Harry is short for Harriet." Dempsey smiled slightly. "I made that mistake once."

"So I only booked one room." Bethan looked at her. "It was the last room we had. It's in Cathedral Road."

Dempsey smirked as Harry tried to keep her composure. It wouldn't be the first time they had shared a room but this would be different. This would be a planned arrangement, something different to all the other times when they could escape back to their own bed. Or when they could explain it away as comformting the other. This would be real. He took the address from the younger woman and led Harry out of the station, knowing it was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry called." Chas stated as Spikings walked towards him. "They got to Cathedral Road in one piece. She asked that when we are arranging things like this we make it known that Harry is short for Harriet. I didn't ask why."

"What has got in to the woman?" Spikings shook his head. "Let me know what happens. I'm off to a meeting with the powers that be. God help me." He headed out of the office, barely able to hide his smirk but hoping his little attempt at matchmaking would help.

xxxxxxxx

Dempsey dropped his bag on the floor next to Harry's as they looked around the small room. The dark curtains blocked out most of the light but what little light crept through highlighted the dusty carpet and small twin beds that filled the room. Harry wrinkled her nose, wishing she was back in London.

"Well, it could be worse." She sighed. Dempsey nodded as he glanced at her. "At least there are two beds."

"Yeah." He sighed. "But now what?"

xxxxxxxx

A/N More soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Sleeping Arrangements**

Dempsey sat on the edge of one of the twin beds, watching Makepeace as she looked around the room. She still seemed distant to him. As if she was shutting the rest of the world out. He hated it but saw no way to break down the barriers anymore than he already had.

"Bethan said we can speak to the witnesses tomorrow. Not much to be done now." He paused as she ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"I know. Look." She paused. "I'm just going to unpack and get an early night. I'm exhausted."

"So you don't want to see what nightlife Cardiff has to offer?" He shot her his best charm smile as she sat on the opposite bed.

"No. I just want to sleep. You go out if you want." She yawned.

"I'll find a payphone, call Spikings." Dempsey suggested. "Let you get ready for bed in peace." She smiled gratefully as he headed towards the door. He paused as she turned her back to him, pulling an oversized t shirt out of her bag. "You know something, Harry?"

"What?" She turned back to him, clearly confused.

"We keep on as we are." He paused. "And he's won. He may be dead but he's still won if we let whatever is going on between us die too." He walked out the door leaving her standing staring at the space where he had been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir." Chas called as Spikings walked back into the SI10 office. It was clear the older man was not happy, the meeting with the other DI and DCIs had not gone well. Chas got to his feet and followed the beligerant Welshman into the office.

"Dempsey called."

"And?"

"He and Harry got to Cardiff ok."

"I know. Harry left you a message earlier."

"Dempsey says they can meet with Julie tomorrow. WDC Jones and DI Evans are sorting out a meet with her and another woman who was involved. A Kathryn Smith."

"Kath Smith?" Spikings shook his head. "A new one on me. But if she knows this scum she may be able to help." Chas nodded, getting the impression he was no longer wanted. Quietly he left the office, hoping this case wasn't going to implode around them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry lay on her back, the streetlight streaming through the window as she tried to sleep. Dempsey's words haunted her. He knew how she felt about him. She also knew how he felt about her. He had been trying to protect her ever since the death of the so called Thriller Killer. Closing her eyes she listened, hoping to hear Dempsey snoring slightly as he lay on his bed a few feet away.

"Dempsey?" She tried, knowing there was no way she was going to sleep. "Dempsey?" She propped herself up on one elbow and watched as his back remained facing her. She bit her lip, realising he wasn't wearing a t shirt. The bare skin on his back illuminated by the street light. "Are you awake?" Again she was answered by silence before she saw the sudden rise of his shoulders. He seemed to be shaking in his sleep.

"No." He whispered. Harry smiled, glad he was awake. Moments later she realised he wasn't awake and he wasn't talking to her. "Leave her. Please. No." He mumbled. Harry blinked back tears, wondering for a moment if he was talking about her. "Dad, no." He paused as Harry's heart broke a little. She threw the blankets away from her legs and crossed the room to him.

"It's ok." She rested a hand on his upper arm. Aware that he had no idea she was there. "Come on. It's me. Harry. Wake up."

"No." He gulped back a sob. "Mom."

She suddenly realised why he was so overprotective of her at times. Why he felt the need to put on a front. She smoothed back his dark hair as he fell quiet. Moments later his eyes opened.

"You ok? What is it?" He pushed himself up the bed. Harry smiled.

"I'm fine. You were having a nightmare."

"Oh, right. Yeah. Well." He swallowed hard. "And I couldn't sleep."

"No?"

"Dempsey." She touched his face gently. "I." Seconds later he hugged her as if his life depended on it. In that moment she knew this case was not as important as it should be. That Spikings had sent them to Cardiff for another reason and it wasn't just her that had demons to fight. She pulled back, kissing him gently as her hands rested on his bare chest.

"It's gonna be ok, Harry." He whispered against her lips.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Yeah, it is."

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Sleepless in Cardiff?**

Dempsey stared at the ceiling, silently counting the nicotine stained artex circles above his head. He knew there would be little chance of him going back to sleep after his nightmare. Holding Harry as she slept in his arms still seemed unreal. He sighed heavily before looking at his partner's sleeping figure. He knew she had faced her own demons and still battled with them, he just wondered how she would view him now she knew about his childhood and the nightmares that had caused. Swallowing hard he knew she wouldn't act any differently towards him. He just wondered if it would alter how she felt about him. He watched as she slept, Harry Makepeace looked far too young when she slept peacefully and part of him wondered how she had been awake when his nightmare had taken hold. He had been sure she was asleep when he closed his eyes.

"Hi," She mumbled as her eyes opened. Dempsey drew imaginary circles on her bare arm.

"Hi."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "I'm better than ok. Now."

"Good." She returned his smile. She kissed his bare chest as he closed his eyes.

"I." He paused. "Harry. I. Last night. You and me."

"If you say it was a mistake, you'll have more than a mouthful of denim." She rested her head on one hand. "And don't you dare apologise."

"I wasn't gonna." He tightened his hold on her "You know how I feel about you."

"Yeah." She smiled. "And you're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked innocently.

"About the nightmares? I'm used to them. I had them since he left thirty years ago." Harry watched as his eyes darkened. "He was my Dad. No kid should be scared of his dad."

"No, they shouldn't,"

"Mom loved him. I mean, head over heels loved him." Dempsey smirked. "I knew that. It was why she never threw him out."

"How old were you?" Harry asked, aware that in his mind Dempsey was back in his childhood. He had a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke.

"Eight. When he went I was eight."

"He went?"

"Mom threw him out. When he hit me. That was the final straw."

"He hit you?"

"Yeah." Dempsey sighed. "You see this?" He pointed to a small scar on his shoulder. Harry nodded. "I lied when I told you I got it in High School. I got it when I got between him and Mom. I didn't want him to kill her so I tried to pull him away. He hit me."

"Oh my God." Harry paused.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I couldn't stand that. Not from you."

"I don't." Harry spoke calmly. "I'm proud of you."

"Eh?"

"You stod up to a bully. At that age it had to be tough. James Dempsey. Always trying to protect the people you love." She smiled as he pulled her to him. He kissed her gently and slowly as her hands pulled him flush against her.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sir." Chas got to his feet as his boss walked in. "I spoke to Beth in Wales just before you arrived."

"And?" The middleaged Welshman turned to him. "What did she have to say about it all?"

"Harry and Dempsey can meet the witnesses at 3pm. She's got someone to mind the children after school." Chas watched as Spikings nodded. "She seemed to think Julie had more to tell us than she did at the time."

"Ok." Spikings nodded. "I want you to interview the family of the current victim. I don't want to spend too much time on an old case."

"Yes Sir" Chas sighed, relieved that he finally seemed to accept the case may have more to do with the man than was currently on the slab not the man that had been buried years earlier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked into the small interview room at the Cardiff Police station alongside Dempsey. The grey and claustrophobic room did nothing to make the inhabitants feel at ease.

"Hi." Dempsey smiled at the woman who had her back to them. "I'm Lt Dempsey, this is DS Makepeace."

"Hiya." She turned to face them. "No offence, like but I don't know what you want me to say."

"The truth. About your involvement with William Jones." Harry stated calmly.

"Yeah." Julie sighed. "Only you know what happened. I ain't telling you nothing. I got my kids to consider."

"I know." Harry stated calmly. "i."

"Where's Gordon? I'll talk to him." She stared Harry in the eye. "I'm only talk to Gordon."

xxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine**

**What's Gordon got to do with it?**

**"**Pardon me?" Harry snapped as the woman folded her arms.

"I've nothing to say to you. Like I said. No offence but I have two kids to consider."

"I understand that." Dempsey smiled at her. "Where are they?"

"Gone to tea at a friends' house." Julie explained. "Now, for the moment they are safe and I intend to keep it that way."

"So do we." Harry approached her as the woman in the grey batwing jumper sat down and lit a cigarette. For a moment Dempsey was reminded of the ceiling back at the B&B. He looked away to collect his thoughts as Harry sat opposite her. Julie, you are aware that William Jones is out of prison?"

"Yeah. I guessed that was why I was here."

"We need to know what is happening. You remember the day he was sentenced?"

"Oh course I bleedin' well remember it? The man threatened to find me and butcher me. Not kill me. Not make me pay. Butcher me. Bit specific."

"Yeah." Dempsey frowned. "Yeah it was."

"He was a butcher by trade." Harry explained. "Or at least that was what he wanted people to think."

"Yeah. But I aint gonna end up on the end of a meat 'ook for him."

"What I don't understand." Dempsey paused, staring at the small plume of smoke that escaped her mouth. "Is why you only want to talk to our boss. Spikings knows we are here. You know? He sent us."

"And I want to know what happened with your husband. We all know he was attacked, left for dead by Jones but he survived another two years before dying."

"I know." Julie snapped. "I bloody know all this. I drove him to it. My children's dad and I pushed him into a deal with William Jones. I told him we needed the money." She buried her face in her hands. "Then when things got too deep. When it looked like people were gonna get hurt he freaked out. So I went to Gordon."

"You were an informant?" Harry's eyes widened. "That's why you want to talk to him."

"I don't like that word."

"But you told him things, stopped crimes, gave Spikings a tip off."

"Yeah." Julie sighed. "Only I got this one wrong, didn't I? Yeah William Jones was caught. Yeah he went down. And 'e deserved to but not at the cost of my family. I was pregnant. Carly was barely in nursery school. I was scared and I was alone. My husband didn't care, never wanted another baby. But Gordon was helpful. He understood. I am not going to tell you anything else."

"Then there is only one thing for it." Harry snapped as Dempsey nodded.

"You'll have to come up to London, with us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N MOre soon x


End file.
